Patch Notes 1.2.52
I: New and Revamped Heroes •King - Martis, 599 Diamonds. 32,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Hero Specialty: A fearless Fighter who specializes in rushing into enemy formations to pick all low-HP heroes. 1st Skill: Aura: Martis focuses the power of the Ashura‘s Teeth to draw in enemies in a fan-shaped area in front of him and deal damage to them. 2nd Skill: Coil}: There exists nothing between the heavens and earth, nor in the Three Thousand Worlds. that can resist the might of the Ashura. Harnesses the might of the Ashuta‘s Teeth, blade of the underworld, to rain down unearthly judgement on his enemies, dealing damage and knocking them back. Use this skill again to charge after the target, knocking enemies up and dealing damage. Ultimate: [Decimate: All that lives must die: the only truth lies in emptiness. In the final secret world, only the one true Ashura King shall emerge triumphant. Charges to the designated enemy hero, dealing damage. If the target is below half HP, this skill will deal additional damage. Killing a target with this skill will give you the chance to use it again for a short period. Passive: wrath: Greatly enhances movement speed and attack speed alter successlul kills or assists. The movement speed bonus will gradually decay over time. ll. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •Angela Skin - of Love, 269 Diamonds Angela and the skin - [ Dove of Love], can be purchased in a bundle. Launch week Discount 30% off! Available from February 7th (server time) -— watch this space! •Miya Valentine's Day Skin - Fantasy, 749 Diamonds. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available from February 11th (server time) -- watch this space! •To celebrate Johnson's hero redesign, we wil offer Johnson and the skin Chief in a bundle! Launch week Discount: 30% off! III:Hero Adjustments •Lesley Ultimate Snipe: Slightly increased the radius of deadly bullets, so they can now be blocked more easily. •Gord Optimized Mystic Injunction's description to match its actual effect. •Angela Fixed a problem where Angela would leave the map and not be able to return when attaching to Pharsa in bird form. Love waves: Optimized the description to match the actual etfects. Bonus magic coefficient when healing allies adjusted from 0.4 to 0.6. Smart Heart: Adjusted skill effect lfom “each time you cast a skill, increases your movement speed by 10% for 4 seconds, up to 30%" to “each time you cast a skill, increases your movement speed by 15% for 4 seconds, up to 30%”. •Gussion Incandescence: Optimized description to be consistent with the actual effect. •Johnson DeadIy Pincers: Stun radius increased by 30%. Electromag Rays: Damage radius increased by 10%. Slightly reduced attack frequency. Rapid Touchdown: Energy ﬁeld damage bonus is now affected by magic power bonus, instead of physical defense bonus. •Phyrus Burst Fire: Cooldown at max level increased by 1 second. Bonus magic coefficient adjusted from 1.4 to 1.2. Searing Torrent: Adjusted the damage ratio of the torrent and the end of the torrent. Fixed a problem where the torrent's damage did not grow as Intended. Total damage remains unchanged. Hellfire: Now, during the entire eruption process, each target will only be hit once. Slightly extended flame eruption interval and lowered casting range. Magic bonus coefficient adjusted from 1.3 to 1.1. •Jawhead Adjusted attack power growth from 6.75 to 8.55, and attack speed growth from ~ 1.5% to 2%. •Vexana Cursed Oath: Optimized this skiI's description. Fixed a problem where puppet plague damage was not affecting non-hero units. •Hero and Skin Model Improvements: Optimized Miya's Archer preview animation, Eudora's default preview animation, Karina's[ Black Pearl] model, [ Minotaur]'s default model,[ Moskov ]'s default preview animation, and Nana's Party preview animation. IV:Battle Equipment and Spell Adjustments •Battle Spells: 1.Petrify: Optimized this spell's effects. •Battleﬁeld: 1.Battle Spell and Emblem Talent choices made in the Brawl Mode hero selection interface no longer affect other modes. 2.Fixed an issue with some Battle Spells, where they could still be used while controlled. 3.Brawl Mode Adjustments a.Spawn time ol the first wave of minions has been adjusted from 25 seconds to 15 seconds. Time between minion wave spawns has been adjusted from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. b.The first wave of minions will now include an artillery unit. c.Initial hero level adjusted from level 2 to level 3. d.Jungle monster initial HP and HP growth have been reduced by a third. e. Adjusted hero resurrecnon time to accommodate the above changes. •Emblems and Talents: 1.Physical Assassin Emblem Set: Reduced High and Dry‘s effective range. You now need to be closer to enemy heroes to actrvate it. V:New Events and Features •In order to help you ﬁnd more friends in the game, make pre-made teams faster, and join social circles that share your own interests, we’ve added a group system. Groups have the following characteristics: a.Players of level 20 and above can create groups. and groups can hold up to 100 players. Each player can create or join up to 2 groups. b.Groups are displayed at the top of your friends list. The number of recent chat messages and unread messages from your groups will be displayed here, so that you can join the conversation in time! c.After creating a game lobby, you can send a lobby link to your groups. when other group members tap the link, they'll be able to enter your lobby and form a team with you! d.You can slowly experience the other functions of groups for yourself while playing the game, and we will continue to improve and add more functions to groups! VI:System Adjustments •In-game Streaming has been optimized. After a stream ends, you will be returned to the livestream channel interface. •The Live stream ‘Following’ list will now show all followed and viewed streamers. VII:Bug Fixes •Fixed a problem in the recently obtained heroes section of the Prolile interface, where an error was displayed on the last button. •Fixed a problem where an Avatar error occurred when accepting an invitation to a lobby, then leaving the lobby to change your Avatar and then re-entering the room. •Added a Not Bound shortcut function to the Account Binding interface, allowing you to go directly to the binding page. •Fixed a problem where Emblems with hybrid penetration and recovery attributes were not fully effective in battle. •Fixed an issue with the Common Magic Emblem set's second tier Talent Desire displaying double attributes. •Solved an issue that occurred under special conditions on some Android devices where models would sometimes be blacked out. Category:Patch Notes